Discussions Dates
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Axel sweet talks Roxas into coming over to EMPTY house to have a talk about Huckleberry Finn. I wonder what Axel is thinking about nudge nudge


A/N: Okay… Here's the story about this drabble. I really wanted to drabble something. I wanted it to be Demyx but he isn't talking in my head today. So Axel stepped up to the plate. Let's see how he's gonna do it. Oh, and the whole Huckleberry Finn thing? Yeah. I'm reading it for Advance English /death/ And I think this is going to turn into a one shot instead of a drabble…

* * *

The first few chapters are interesting, and then it just goes to hell. I always thought I would never read this book for school, but I have. I'm rather sarcastic when I say "how much I love this amazing book." Seriously, who wants to read the 'Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?' I sure as hell don't.

I think it's an annoying book because of all of the American southern talk, which by the way, a book should not be written in. I don't know what's going on half the time. Why should I care that-

I jump up and dig around in my pocket searching for the vibrating object. I finally dug it out of my pocket and stared at the screen before purring into the mouth piece, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Hey, did you still want me to come over and help you with the book?" The wonderful voice of my affections filled my ears.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be here awhile ago." I glanced at the clock before turning to run my hand over my hair to try to flatten. The wild red spikes bounced around before rising into their original position.

"I am here. I've been knocking on your door for the past ten minutes." His voice sounded extremely annoyed, with a tint of amusement dancing between the words.

"Shit," I rushed down the hall toward the front door, "See you in a second." The phone flipped shut just as I unlocked the door, and flicked it open.

There on my door step stood a petite blonde with a phone held to his ear staring at me. His bright blue eyes always took my breath right from my lungs, and twisted my heart to dance happily. A pale hand closed the small object at his ear, and shoved it into his baggy pants, "Are you going to invite me in?"

I blinked slowly before his words started to make sense, "Anou? Oh, come in!" I pushed open the door wider to let him in. I closed the door quickly locking it behind us before following him into the living room.

"Nice house, do you live with your parents?" I watched the blonde glance around the room making him self comfortable on the large couch.

"Yeah, they went on vacation without me, again." I shrugged, and gracefully sat on the couch opposite of him. I studied his movements as he dug around in his messenger bag for something. I leaned back against the soft leather, just watching him, was I too obsessed, or is it something else? Should I-

THUMP

I blinked several times before looking at the book was lying on the coffee table between us. It looked fairly old with a black cover and a boy on the front, "What is that?" I knew my book was way new; I just got it yesterday.

I lied to Roxas when I said I needed help, I just got Spark Notes, and the actual book. The Spark Note thing I was going to leave for later, because I'm not sure if I'd be paying enough attention to him reading, and explaining the book. Damn him for having such bright blue eyes, sun kissed skin stretched over his lithe body, which was perfect enough to fit against me. Damn, I think I'm drooling.

"Axel, you're drooling." Roxas gave me a rather mean look, before flipping to the first page, "What do you not get about the book?"

"All of it. Why should I read some book that has no meaning to me?" I knew the meanings, or what my little cheat book told me, that's what I know.

"No meaning? The book talks about racial-" this is the part where I tuned him out. Once again, I'm more adapted to watching his facial, and body features move while he starts 'teaching.'

I was too busy staring at him, and didn't notice that he leaned over the coffee table, lifted his hand, and waved it in front of my face. I didn't see the annoyed, but endearing look that fell across his face, nor the movement of him leaving the room.

I still thought he was in front of me talking about some nonsense I had already read, and perfectly understood. I most definitely didn't see the small blue book of Spark Notes flying at me until it hit the side of my head, and fell onto the couch beside me.

My mouth fell open, just as my eyes cleared to find my little blonde missing; looking around wildly, I realized he was the one who threw the book at me.

"You read the Spark Notes." His stance screamed annoyance, but I knew better. I could tell he was amused. His hands were on his hips showing that his jeans were falling off his hip bones.

"Did you expect any better from me?" I asked giving him a lop-sided smile.

"I did, but I should have learned by now not to," He shook his head, and sighed indifferently, "Why'd I come over anyway?"

"I wanted to see you."

My answer startled him into blushing slightly. A pink flush dusted over his cheek bones, and nose. His eyes darted away from my form to the wall on the far side of the room.

"Oh." he replied so quietly and shyly. That was strange, even for him. He was usually so strong, and stubborn about everything.

I stood and cupped his chin in my hand, tilting his face to look up at me, "Is it okay that I wanted to see you?"

"Yeah, but you could have just asked instead of asking me over to discuss the book with you," his eyes suddenly met mine, taking my breath from my body.

"Next time, I will," our faces seemed to drift closer together.

"There'll be a next time?" he mumbled.

"If I have anything to do with it, yes."

This is what I've wanted since the first moment I saw him. I wanted to kiss his pretty little mouth until we were both breathless, and stunned with the electric attraction between us.

The sparks from our joined mouths tickled the rest of my body. We pulled apart to stare at each other.

"Wow, that's some… Those were some rather bright fireworks," I blinked in confusion at his scrambled thought.

"You felt the fireworks and the butterflies too?" I was surprised he could be attracted to me. We've been friends since the end of last year; I could never tell if he was attracted to me, as I was to him.

He nodded and looked up at me expectantly, "Well, are you going to ask me out, or what?"

"You want me to ask you out? I-I…" Yes, for once I was too stunned for words.

"No, I let you kiss me for no reason!" he rolled his eyes to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Willyougooutwithme?" There! I blurted it out quickly before I'd lose my nerve.

"I thought you'd never ask" he whispered before kissing me chastely on the mouth.

* * *

A/N: I think I have a slight obsession with writing in first person. It's strange actually but I enjoy it all the same. Leave a review or something!

-Satu


End file.
